


Drop In

by Cierafire



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Skate Park AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cierafire/pseuds/Cierafire
Summary: Grimmjow loves to drop in other skaters runs. It's his skate park and everyone knows it.Until he tries to drop in on Ichigo.Lots of scrapping, arguing and Ichigo looking after Grimmjow instinctively
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Drop In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic outside of texting drabble bits to my BF. It may be a bit janky to start as I'm translating texts into full writing so please bear with!
> 
> Just as a side, I imagine Grimmjow as 19 and Ichi as 18 going on 19.
> 
> The rating may eventually go up? And I'm not sure if the whole AU will stay in this one fic or become a series of drabble-y bits.
> 
> Please let me know what you'd like to see!

When Grimmjow skates, he drops in on other people's runs on the pipe just to ruin them for fun. He’s overconfident and cocky so he skates on through their run forcing them to stop. 

That’s what he tries with Ichigo. He’s been watching the kid and his friends for a while now and it pisses him off to see such a ragtag group of kids all over his old stomping grounds. He's tried his go to bullying tactics and Ichigo and his friends always laugh the older kids away. So, he does a drop on Ichigo to try and chase them off his park once and for all. 

Except Ichigo manages to save his run and not fall. He swerves up the other side of the pipe and pumps his skates back down to swerve in front of Grimm cutting him off and causing the older kid to fall on his ass. 

Next thing he knows Grimmjow is staring up at Nel’s face and holding half of his board. 

Grimmjow and Ichigo get into such a massive fight that someone calls the cops. They all book it. Everyone splits up but Ichigo and Grimmjow run the same way because they both decided to decoy for their respective groups. They’re the fastest. 

“FUCK OFF KID IM RUNNING THIS WAY” 

“I don’t fucking care where you're going! I’m going where I want!” 

“WELL DON'T GO MY WAY.” 

“YOU DON'T EVEN LIVE IN THIS TOWN ASSHOLE” 

“ITS MY FUCKIN' TERRITORY” 

“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING PISS ON IT?” 

“....” 

“Grimmjow did you fucking piss on the skate park” 

“I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIME OKAY. I WAS KINDA DRUNK. PISS OFF” 

They start brawling on the riverbank they’ve run to. The cops have long given up the chase, the boys are just more trouble than they’re worth. 

Flashes of orange and blue shine as they roll down the riverbank getting covered in grass dirt and blood. 

The boys are soaking wet. They’ve crashed into the river and it’s 6pm in autumn. The freezing mountain rivers stay cold all day and plummet to near freezing temperatures at night. 

“JESUS FUCK” 

Grimmjow shoves Ichigo away and bounds out of the water. He shrugs his leather jacket off and shakes the water off like a drowned cat. 

Ichigo just starts laughing. His voice ringing like bells. He’s frozen to the bone and his lips will turn blue, but he doesn’t care. It’s all just so absurd. 

He stands up and gets out of the river. “My house is just over the other river bank, if you wanna come dry off...?” 

Grimmjow scowls at Ichigo waiting for the joke. But it doesn’t come. He growls under his breath and shrugs his dripping jacket back on. 

“Whatever.” 

As they walk back, Ichigo tries striking up conversation with the angry older boy.   
“Why’d you drop in on my run like that?” 

“It was funny.” 

“I guess... but it’s dangerous. Either one of us could have broken something.” 

Grimmjow scoffs, “What you afraid of a little pain?” 

“I’ve broken a bone before. I just don’t want to do it again if I don’t have to.” 

“HA! Don’t you know breaking bones makes you stronger? I’ve broken nearly ALL of my bones! So I guess we know who’ll win in a fight” Grimm laughs. 

“You... you know that’s not how it works right? Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW” 

\---- 

They reach Ichigo’s house and Grimmjow notices the “clinic” sign hanging in the front window. Ichigo takes him around the back and through a sliding door into a washroom. They slip their shoes off and dump their sodden jackets in a waiting laundry hamper. They head upstairs leaving wet sock prints in the carpet behind them. 

“Do you want a shower?” Ichigo asks as he holds out the fluffiest towel Grimmjow has ever seen. 

“Uh..y-yeah sure.” He’s never experienced this kind of hospitality. His harsh exterior is being cracked and Grimmjow finds himself without any manners to fall back on. He’s starting to panic about his responses. Open up too much and he’s vulnerable. Close down and he could be out on his ass freezing, miles away from the skate park with no easy way to get home. Wherever that is tonight. 

“Kay, well I’m gonna go use my sisters bathroom. You can chuck these on when you’re done.” Grimmjow suddenly has a face full of sweatpants and a tank top before he hears the bathroom door click shut. 

What the fuck just happened? Who is this kid? Grimmjow had been watching the kid for a while but they hadn’t spoken before today. They got in a giant fight and the kids natural reaction is to bring a volatile stranger home and leave him alone in a room where he could just steal everything and run? Obviously the kid has never had it rough. His mum and dad probably spoil him rotten. 

Ichigo didn’t really know what he was doing either. He steps into his sisters bathroom, rolling his eyes at Karin’s towels all on the floor, and begins to immediately wonde rif Grimmjow was okay. Did Ichigo go overboard? His friends were used to his caring side. After the Kurosaki’s mother passed away, Ichigo took on a protective caring role in the family. He would default into Mama Bear mode the minute anyone needed taking care of. He sighs pushing his hair out of his face and steps into the steaming shower. He'll take it one step at a time.


End file.
